


Special Operations Squad

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: Levi asks you to be apart of his squad and you refuse. He won`t leave you alone until you tell him why.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Special Operations Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr account sasageyowrites, this was my first request actually.

Levi x reader

Summary: Levi asks you to be apart of his Squad and you refuse but he won’t leave it alone until you tell him why.

Warnings: swearing, mentions of blood

Please don’t repost, 

....

“No.”

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. No? You had said no. He wasn’t quite sure to what to say to that, everyone wanted to be in his squad, it was known throughout the entire military that being on his squad was a privilege many could only dream of. It meant that he, Captain Levi of the Survey Corps, saw you to be to elite enough to join the most prestigious squad in the entirety of the Corps. And you had said no.

To say he was surprised was a huge understatement, he was trying to figure out what you could possibly benefit from not being in his squad. He had thought you of all people would have been elated at the opportunity to be by his side, he himself had been rather excited to ask you to join he thought you were very skilled and would be a valuable asset to Squad Levi.

He looked up at you from his position in his desk chair, his elbows propped up on the desk his hands linked together to rest his sharp chin on as he watched you from half lidded eyes, trying to find any signs that you were going to reconsider, any glimmer of doubt in your face was invisible and it pissed him off that you were so sure of your decision. No one had ever refused his invitation to be in Squad Levi. He had to double take slightly to make sure he wasn’t going delusional from lack of sleep.

“You don’t want to be a member of my Squad?” he asked just trying to fully understand the unfamiliar situation, you shook your head.

“No sir.”

“You are aware that I will not ask again, this is your only chance. Are you sure?” he drawled pulling his chin off his hands to lean back into his chair, resting his hands on his lap.

“Yes sir I’m sure.”

Although he may have looked perfectly calm on the outside his mind was almost screaming at him to knock some sense into you, maybe bang your head into the wall just for good measure. There must have been a reason, but he couldn’t begin to imagine what that reason would be. Being in his squad meant you could spend more time together, it meant you could keep an eye on each other and it meant you could earn a good and well deserved reputation.

You had known something like this would happen when he had called you to his office, a part of you had hoped he was only calling you in to have a quick kiss or something not invite you onto his squad. But you knew had to come at some point, you were the most skilled member in your entire regiment your talents even surpassed some of the older members of the corps so to have Levi asking you to join his team was not much of a surprise. There was one small issue holding you back that you weren’t particularly sure you should share.

“Is that all you asked me for sir?” you asked drawing him from his thoughts, you looked you up and down chewing on his tongue. No. He had to get to the bottom of this.

“Not quite.”

You swallowed slightly nerves beginning to eat away at you. You had known this was going to come, the questions and the prying. Everyone knew that if Levi wasn’t happy with something he wouldn’t stop until he had corrected it. Of course he had every right to know why you were rejecting his offer, he had probably never had anyone flat out refuse before and you wanted to smirk slightly at your own courage. You liked seeing him unsure, it made you feel powerful to have the Captain question himself because of you but now was hardly the time to revel in your new found power over him.

“You probably know what I’m about to ask you.” he sighed standing up, his chair squeaking as he pushed it back, he let his eyes pierce your own as he leaned against the desk “but why no? Is it Oluo? I know he can be an incompetent oaf but you’ll learn to live with it.”

“No it’s not Oluo sir.” you chuckled a smile working it’s way onto your face.

Levi huffed in annoyance. He was afraid to ask if it was something he had done that had upset you, he hated it when anyone upset you especially him. But if it was something he or anyone else had done to influence your rejection he would have it sorted in seconds.

“Is it something I’ve done?” he asked feeling a wave of dread wash over him as you avoided his gaze, your toes curling in your boots.

“No sir. It’s not something you’ve done.” you finally answered, Levi felt himself relax slightly. He may not have been happy at your refusal of his offer but he was happy he hadn’t done anything to hurt or anger you.

“You can drop the formalities it’s just us.” he instructed and you bit your lip letting your body relax from having tensed it to its full height having tried to look professional.

“Sorry baby.” you cooed teasingly hoping to distract him from the current situation with your coy flirtation causing Levi to arch an eyebrow his body tensing, you suppressed laughter as he rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what I meant dumbass.” he growled although you could see the amusement in his eyes “I’m trying to figure out why you said no. So answer the damn question: why won’t you join my squad?”

You sighed glancing at the floor, your toes curling in your boots your face hidden behind (y/h/c) locks of hair as you wracked your brain trying to think of an excuse. There was no way you were telling him the whole truth, if he was reacting this poorly to being told no you would hate to imagine how he would react if you revealed the real reason behind your rejection of his amazing offer. You were concerned he would find ways to ‘fix’ your issue and you really didn’t want that, your head was swarmed with the anxiety he would end your relationship just to make it easier for you to accept his offer should you let it slip your true motives for the denial. You weren’t going to risk it.

“I just…I don’t think I’m ready to join an elite squad yet. I’ve only been in the corps for two years I just don’t feel confident enough.” you answered sheepishly dragging your foot innocently along the floor infront of you hoping it would help convince him.

“Tsk,” Levi scoffed, there was obviously a reason you had become a soldier and not an actor. He could see right through your performance and he was a little ashamed you thought he was stupid enough to believe your lame excuse. But it was clear he wouldn’t get the answers he wanted. Yet. “I know that’s not the truth brat. But I have more important things to attend to at the moment, you’re free to leave but I expect the real reason soon. Otherwise I’m forcing it from you. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” you sighed, lazily saluting before turning on your heal and exiting out the door closing it softly behind you.

Well shit. Levi thought as soon as you closed the door. That had not gone as expected.

…

“Hey (y/n)!”

You looked up from cleaning your ODM gear to see Squad Levi making their way over to you. You were currently sat under a tree in the courtyard, a bucket of soapy water by your side and a sponge in hand as your ran it along the filthy leather of your ODM straps the material squeaking under the damp sponge. Your blade canisters lay either side of you waiting next in line to be scrubbed free of any filth. You had hoped to have this moment of cleaning spent in silence with just your thoughts for company but you were foolish for thinking that Levi wouldn’t have sent his one Squad after you at some point.

You sighed to yourself as you saw Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld make their way over to you bright smiles on their faces. You really didn’t want to see them right now, you knew they were here to ask if you were now a member of their family and you didn’t have the heart to tell them you said no. They eventually made it over to you and stood above you blocking the sunlight from your work, you internally groaned and looked up to face them.

“Getting your gear ready for the big mission later?” Oluo laughed, theyvhad all obviously assumed you had said yes “cant say I blame you, Levi’s been having us train for this particular outing for months.”

“Levi told us he was asking you to join our squad today we’re so happy to have you. It’ll be nice to have another girl on the team.” Petra smiled, you forced a fake smile back before continuing to scrub your gear harder your frustration being unleashed on your innocent ODM straps.

“You should have seen the captain when he told us you might be joining.” Eld said folding his arms “I don’t think I had ever seen him so excited.”

“He looked the same as usual Eld,” Gunther scoffed.

“No no, you can see it in his eyes, he had a glint to them I saw it.” Eld defended, you swallowed sharply setting down your harness and pulling one of the blades from your canisters, the metal scraping against the slot it was previously in. You lay it across your lap and began to use a rock to sharpen the edges, the fearing sound of stone and metal causing the others to wince slightly.

“You might want to take it easy on those blades (y/n), they’re delicate.” Gunther pointed out his brow furrowed slightly at your unusual silence.

Usually you would be happily chatting with the members of Squad Levi, you had known them before you and their captain had begun dating and it was unlike you to be so out of it around them. They were beginning to grow concerned at your unenthusiastic disposition as the strokes of the rock on your blade intensified, your gaze burning holes into the ground not even concentrating on what you were doing. The group looked around each other as if to silently dare the other to ask what was going on in that pretty head of yours, Petra sighed and sat down beside you watching as your hands worked faster and faster a few sparks beginning to fly from inbetween the rock and edge of the blade.

“(Y/n) is everything alright?” she asked softly, you nodded not stopping your actions “it’s just we thought you’d happier at getting to join us.”

You nodded again not really listening to what any of them had to say, you were too engrossed in your own thoughts. You did want to join them of course you did, but you just didn’t want to have to endure the rumours that would spread about. It wasn’t like you and Levi where completely private about your affections for eachother, if coirse not everyone knew but there still enough people in the loop who you were worried would spread rumours about why you had climnednso high through the ranks in such a short amount of time. You were a nice person but that didn’t mean you didn’t have your fair share of enemies, most of them being jealous of your relationship or skills, but you had never bothered with them or thought about them. Not everyone could like you that was just the way the world was, but you were afraid that they would begin to whisper rumours that your skill had nothing to do with your promotion but rather your affiliations with Levi.

You were so engrossed in your concerns that you hadn’t heard the fifth member of Squad Levi approach, not until you heard his voice.

“What’s going on over here?” he asked, the group jumping slightly to turn and salute their captain, Petra jumping up from beside you and followed their actions her fists bumping against her back and chest. You yourself were equally surprised to hear Levi’s monotone voice and the rock slipped from your fingers falling to the floor with a soft thud, a searing pain shot through your hand as you dragged it back over the overly sharpened blade.

“Shit.” you hissed as thick scarlet blood began to slide down your fingers into the grass below the smell of rust reaching your no, Levi’s attention was quickly drawn to you as he pushed past his crew to get to you, kneeling down infront of you to take your hand in his.

“You idiot. Let me see.” he mumbled as he cradled your bleeding hand, you pulled it away rising to your feet, Levi glanced up at you before standing up too.

“It’s fine just a scratch. I’d better get going, see you around guys.” you gushed quickly darting around the group waving over your shoulder as you speed walked into the HQ, your silent cusses not going unnoticed by the others.

Levi sighed as he kept his eyes on your retreating figure, he had a nagging thought that you had cut yourself on purpose to get away. He turned back to his squad his arms folded and a frown on his face, they all looked rather concerned for their friend and he was glad they cared for you as much as he did it was reassuring knowing that other people were looking out for you as well as him.

“Captain did something happen?” Gunther asked.

“You mean she didn’t tell you?” Levi replies, the group looked even more confused as they shook their heads and the captain sighed “she said no to joining our squad.”

“She what?” Petra asked her huge brown eyes wide in shock suddenly feeling awful for having assumed you were an official member.

“Why would she do that? Does she not like us?” Oluo asked.

“It would explain her silence.” Eld concluded, Levi shook his head softly.

“No it’s not that. I don’t know what it is the brat won’t tell me.” Levi muttered glancing down at your discarded gear where the jade grass had been stained by your blood. The others standing in silence as they tried to theorise why you had said no.

…

The evening soon came around and Levi found himself sat at the superiors table with Hange and Erwin. The diner was a buzz with light chatter, the fire in the mantle place crackling and popping casting the room into dancing shadows that lit up the faces of the cheerful scouts. It was rare that he actually came down to the dining hall at all, but after the constant thoughts about earlier he figured getting something to eat would ease his concerns. Of course Hange and Erwin has asked him how it had gone and he had told them, he was beginning to wish he hadn’t.

“She…she said no! I can’t believe she said…no!” Hange cackled clutching her sides as she gasped for air, Levi watched her through unamused eyes as tears streamed down the section commanders face.

“Are you done?” he asked dryly taking a sip of tea in his bizarre fashion, Hange gasped for air wiping the tears from her eyes as she tried to recompose herself, her lips trembling threatening to burst into another fit of laughter.

“Do you know why she said no?” Erwin asked ignoring Hange who was still shaking with pent up laughter, her freckles cheeks turning slightly red as Levi glared at her.

“She gave a shitty excuse about not being confident enough but that was the most bull shit answer I had ever heard.” Levi set his tea cup his eyes scanning the hall looking for your familiar face, if you were there he couldn’t see you either that or you were hiding from him.

“She is one of the best recruits I’ve ever seen, it wouldn’t make sense for her to be unconfident about joining an elite squad.” Erwin agreed stroking his chin in deep thought.

“Maybe she just wants to get away from you Levi.” Hange chided, the Captain glared at her from across the table swiftly pushing his leg up to kick her roughly in the shins. The brunette released a whimper as a tear jerking sting spread thorough her leg, she bent down to rub it trying to numb the pain.

“Do you want me to have a word with her?” Erwin asked, Levi shook his head.

“If she wouldn’t tell me there’s no way she’s telling you Eyebrows, she’s obviously is embarrassed or worried about how I might react.”

“Well then you’ll just have to patient.” Erwin commented taking a bite from soggy potatoes.

Levi decided to let the conversation rest, his attention was turned away from his food trying not to feel slightly down hearted by your refusal. He had really thought you would have said yes, he was failing to think of any reason you wouldn’t join. He had wanted you to say yes, he had been looking forward to having you with him more regularly it would definitely improve your relationship with him to spend mkre time together. He was about to get up and leave when he heard the door to the diner open followed by familiar shouts from your regiment. His eyes scanned the crowd trying to locate you amidst the sea of emerald cloaks who filed into the diner sitting at their respective table. You didn’t seem to be with them and he panicked slightly thinking the worst, his mind was eased however when he heard some more voices as you came into the diner, your hood pulled over your face as a small crowd gathered around you loudly exclaiming their admiration for you.

“Aw man you are so badass!” one boy yelled “that move was so tricky how did you pull that off?”

“If I was a Titan I would have nightmares about you.” another boy added. Levi’s brow furrowed at the crowd of people swarming around you wanting desperately to pull you out of there and have you sit with him his distraction growing when he noticed that most of the people around were boys. He noticed as you walked further into the diner, you visibly pulled the hood of your cloak lower over your face trying to avoid the stares you were getting from everyone else as a result of the shouts from your admirers. He also noticed your hand was wrapped tightly in a clean bandage and he was silently pleased you had it seen to knowing your distaste for the clinic.

Training had gone as usual with you completely wiping the floor, your skill with the ODM gear was considered by your fellow regiment members to be the most elegant and fast paced of anyone in the entire corps, your handling of your blades they said could be compared to Levi’s. You did enjoy the compliments you got and usually would it would have made you a little cocky, but you had a feeling that Levi would be sat in the diner that evening and you wanted desperately to avoid having to look at him, especially since your earlier excuse was being disproved as your friends continued to praise you.

“Your so amazing (y/n), it won’t be long before you’re on squad Levi.” a small girl walking beside you grinned.

You froze suddenly at your friends words, closing your eyes trying to wipe away the slight guilt that was eating away at you. You could feel Levi’s gaze bore into the side of your head and you cursed yourself as you stole a glance in is direction your body turning slightly numb at his smug expression. You shot him a weak smile before commanding your legs to walk over to the table, your head light from the sudden nauseating experience of seeing Levi again.

You sat down making sure to have your back turned to Levi although you knew he was staring at you. You didn’t engage with your regiments conversations only nodding along or answering any questions directed at you with vague answers, the weight on your shoulders almost crushing you into the floor as you invisioned your impending interrogation. You had been dating Levi for some time and you knew that the short grump always got what he wanted, you were no exception to that rule and you knew he would pry the truth from you any chance he got. He was a persistent little shit and you hated him for it.

The hours dragged on as the dining hall slowly began to grow less and less crowded, most of the scouts having left to retire for the evening to their beds. You hadn’t really noticed the decrease in chatter or people sat at your table as you continued to take small bites from your food. You were no where near finished and your friends were patiently waiting for you to hurry up but you could tell they were growing weary. You knew Levi was still sat at the superior table despite Hange and Erwin leaving twenty minutes ago. You were hoping he would leave before you did so you could avoid confrontation, if you left before him he would chase after you and you couldn’t deny his request for you to stay behind.

The sneaky fucker was impressively sly. You would just have to wait him out.

Eventually your friends grew tiered and left bidding you good night as they filed out the diner yawning and stretching their joints out as their voices grew further and further away leaving just you and Levi in the quiet room the only sound the crackling fire, it’s light bouncing around the empty diner. It was late, he would go to bed soon surely, any moment he would give in and disappear back upstairs to the seclusion of his office. But then you remembered that Levi almost never slept, you were playing a game of patience with a man who’s sleep patterns were the most irregular and unhealthy of anyone you had ever met. There was no way around this. You had already lost.

Your knee bounced up and down erratically as you chewed your bottom lip. In a moment of weakness you stole a glance over your shoulder to see him still staring at you, his elbow propped up on the table holding his head up. His eyebrows flattened causing his eyes to narrow as if to ask if you were done with the childish games, you scowled back sharply turning away letting a huff of annoyance escape your nose.

“How’s your hand?” he asked, his level voice splitting the heavy silence, you glanced down at the bandage and nodded.

“Nurse said it was fine, should heal in a week or two. How was your mission?”

“Successful.”

Another silence fell over the two of you, you could almost feel Levi’s patience wearing away. He had never been one for secrets and seclusion in others, he thought people should be upfront and forthcoming with their thoughts and not be withdrawing. This was the first time he had experienced any kind of drama with you and he hated it more then those titans.

“You ready to talk yet?” his voice pierced the new silence and you stiffened slightly when you heard his chair squeak agaisnt the floor followed by footsteps getting closer. You watched him walk around your table and sink into the chair opposite you, you let your gaze drop to your hands that were nestled in your lap.

“We already did remember, in your office?” you answered finally finding the courage to look up to meet his steely gaze.

“Tch, you don’t expect me to let that be your final say in the matter do you?” he huffed.

“Why do you care so much?” you asked folding your arms arching a curious brow “there are plenty of other candidates for the spot on your squad.”

Levi didn’t think you were being serious for a second. Why wouldn’t he want you on his squad? Of course he was going to push for you to join, he wanted you to have this opportunity to broaden your career and rise through the ranks, this was a golden ticket to becoming one of the best scouts ever and your stubbornness was beginning to piss him off. Of course there were benefits for your relationship that came with you joining, more time together was one but also being able to be more open about your feelings was another, it would no longer be seen as an issue because you would be onparr with him no one could criticise his feelings for you as inappropriate he wouldn’t be a captain daring a subordinate he would be one Squad memeber dating another and that was not unheard of.

That was it. He suddenly felt like such a fool for not realising it sooner, he hadn’t even considered your relationship being a factor in your denial to join Squad Levi, infact he thought it would have been the main reason you would have wanted to join. His eyes softened slightly as he came to the realisation letting any pent up frustration go, he released a small sigh shaking his head.

“(Y/n), be honest with me.Is it because of our relationship?” he said softly, you sighed burying your face into your hands letting out a distressed groan before looking up again.

Damn his intuition.

“I was worried that people would think I hadn’t earned my place on your squad for my skill.” you replied wrapping your arms around yourself for comfort “I know what people are like. They get jealous and try to find any excuse to be little others achievements. I didn’t want to be seen as the scout who only got where she was because her boyfriend was the captain. There, you happy now?”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“I was worried you’d break up with me, solve one problem with another. I thought that you thought if you finished things with me, it would reduce the chances of potential rumours.” you mumbled, Levi scoffed.

He was about to say something in his usual cynical and condescending tone, maybe call you a dumbass or stupid for thinking he would ever break up with you without a really valid reason. But as he looked across the table at you, he could see the fear you had felt and how much your mind had tortured you over this. He wasn’t about to make you feel any worse then you already were, he could see it in your eyes that you knew you where overthinking the entire situation and he knew that what you needed was not his dry humour at the moment.

“You didn’t have anything to worry about.” he eventually said after a few minutes of silence “I wasn’t going to end things with you. Everyone here knows you have skills that could rival every member on my squad, it’s not out of the question that you belong with us. And even if people do believe you made it there for the wrong reasons what can they do? I’m the captain not them.”

You nodded absorbing every word he said your mind beginning to slowly become more open to maybe joining his squad. Yes you had been worried about what people would think but Levi was right, your talent wasn’t unheard of and sooner or later it would become questioned why you hadn’t joined his squad. In truth you really did want to join him, you had from the moment he had asked you but your own paranoia had dragged you down. It was typical really.

“So I’m going to ask again, do you want to join my Squad?”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t ask again.”

“For fucks sake (y/n) just answer the damned question.”

“Yes.”

Levi nodded his heart pounding against his chest as he stood up from his chair walking around the table to where you sat. He leaned down pressing his lips against yours, one hand cupping your face gently while the other was firmly placed on the table, butterflies erupted in your stomach as you reached up to grasp the shoulders of his jacket pulling his closer into you as his soft lips melted against your own as you slid your hands across his back, his hand that had once been on the table came up to grip the back of your head entangling in your side locks of hair as you released a quier moan at his lips that continued to move against your own, all your nerves untangling at his touch.

You had said yes. Of course you had, Levi always got what he wanted.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Check out my Tumblr if you want. Thanks for reading. xx


End file.
